The Race to Tuliza/Transcript
BUNGA: (Sighs) KION: Ugh! Mm. (GASPS) (GROANS) Whoa! FULI: Kion! MAKINI: Here, let me help you. KION: I don't need help. I'm fine. Let's just keep walking. FULI: Looks like Kion could use some Tuliza. KION: What? I said I'm fine! BUNGA: See? He's fine. FULI: Makini? MAKINI: Tuliza, coming up. Oh. FULI: Don't tell me... MAKINI: I really need to do a better job keeping track of our Tuliza. ANGA: Out of Tuliza again? (Makini nods) ANGA: I'll find some. FULI: Let's just hope Kion doesn't decide to roar before we get more Tuliza. ONO: The journey through the desert has been hard on everyone. BESHTE: At least nobody's too thirsty. BUNGA: Thirsty? Water! Water! I'm so thirsty! BESHTE: Uh, except maybe Bunga. BUNGA: It's like there's a whole desert inside my mouth. (Pulls out his tongue) See? Dry as a sand dune. FULI: Ugh. Put that thing away. BUNGA: (still with a tongue) Kion. Kion. Wanna see? KION: WHAT! (GROWLS) Bunga! BUNGA: Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Sorry! FULI: Kion, calm down. Bunga was just fooling around. BESHTE: Yeah, it was just Bunga being Bunga. KION: Sorry, everybody. Sorry, Bunga. BUNGA: Hakuna Matata. I am pretty good at being annoying. KION: Yeah. Come on. Let's keep going. FULI: (SIGHS) Come on, Anga. Find us some Tuliza. ANGA: Tuliza... Tuliza... Tuliza... Yes! FULI: Anga! Find any Tuliza? ANGA: Yep. But it's really far away. FULI: How far? ANGA: Very. Way past the sea up ahead. BUNGA: A sea? You say you saw a sea? Big B! She saw a sea! BESHTE: Yeah, Little B. I heard her. BUNGA: But a sea means water. And water means... Water! FULI: Bunga! KION: Guess we better go after him. BUNGA: Woah! Anga was right! It's a sea! ANGA: Like I said. BESHTE: Poa! Look at all that... BUNGA: Water! ONO: Bunga, wait! Don't drink it! BUNGA: (SLURPS) ONO: It might be salty, BUNGA: This water is salty! Blegh! I gotta get this taste outta my mouth! Ble-ugh! This rock tastes gross. Why would I lick a strange rock? I need water! Oh, right. Salty. KION: Well, if we can't drink the water, we should move on. I need Tuliza. FULI: You think Kion could make it to the Tuliza? ANGA: Doubt it. It's still pretty far away. BUNGA: Sorry the Bunga sea turned out to be so salty. ONO: The Bunga Sea? BUNGA: Sure! I was the first one in, so I get to name it. MAKINI: (GASPS) Oh, wait! I just remembered something! Rafiki says that really salty water can be very relaxing. But, you don't drink it, you soak in it. Come on, Kion. Just try it, please? ONO: Makini's right. Salty water should help soothe your scar. I should have thought of that. KION: Okay. I'll give it a try. (SIGHS) MAKINI: Well? How do you feel? KION: (EXHALES) You know what? You're right. I do feel better Mmm. (ALL SIGH IN RELIEF) BUNGA: The Great Bunga Sea is a-mazing! FULI: Now it's the "Great" Bunga Sea? (WATER BUBBLING) KION: Uh, guys? Something's happening.Woah! Check it out! I'm floating! ONO: Makes sense. The saltier the water is, the easier it is to float. BESHTE: Poa! KION: Aah. This feels great. BUNGA: The Great Bunga Sea is super amazing1 FULI: Ugh! BUNGA: Come on, Big B! The Great Bunga Sea's a-watin'! Don't you wanna try it? BESHTE: I sure do. BUNGA: Last one in is an elephant egg! ONO: Um, elephants don't lay... eggs! (SQUAWKS) BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! (ALL LAUGHING) BESHTE: Come on, everyone! The water's poa! BUNGA: Or do you wanna be elephant egg? MAKINI: Not me! ONO: Hmm. I usually just wade. But it might be relaxing. Oh. Strange. But... nice! BUNGA: Woah! This water won't let you sink! Seriously, Fuli, this is water even you would like! FULI: Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, somebody's got to get that Tuliza for Kion. ANGA: Yep. FULI: No. I'll go. I'm the fastest. You're the keenest of sight. I need you to stay here and watch for danger. BUNGA: Come on! What could happen at the Great Bunga Sea? FULI: Well, Kion could float away. BUNGA: Zuka Zama! Wow! Kion, you really are relaxed! KION: Aah. FULI: So, how do I get to the Tuliza? ANGA: It's under the tree. On top of that mesa. Just beyond the rock formations? It's the only tree around! FULI: Only tree around. I think I can find it. Huwezi! (CHORUS SINGING) BUNGA: Now that's what I call relaxed. FULI: Ah! Feels so good to really run again! (CHORUS CONTINUES SINGING) FULI: (GASPS) Whoops. Huh. Spoke to soon. Ah. This is better. Argh! Seriously? Ugh. These canyons all look the same! And now I can't see the mesa or the tree! AZAAD: Well, well. Looks like we have a lost cheetah. FULI: Who's there? BESHTE: Mmm. This is nice. ONO: Indeed. I could get used to this if we didn't need to get to the Tree of Life. BUNGA: The Tree of Who> ANGA: The Tree of Life. Don't forget we've got a mission. KION: Yeah. But this is the best I've felt in days. So peaceful. ANGA: Yeah, it is peaceful. Wait a second. What's that? Uh-oh. Guys! Fethers! Beaks! Pink! BESHTE: Huh? ANGA: Flamingos! (FLAMINGOS SQUAWKING) KION: Guys? What's going on? ANGA: Um... This is not good. FULI: Who are you? Show yourself? AZAAD: Orders? (LAUGHS) You are in position to give orders. FULI: Oh, you're a cheetah. AZAAD: (SCOFFS) There is no fooling you! (CHUCKLES) My name is Azaad. And you are in my territory! This is a problem. These canyons are not big enough for two cheetahs. FULI: If you want to leave, it's fine by me. AZAAD: You invade my territory. My territory! And then you make jokes? FULI: Listen, I'm sorry I stepped into your precious territory. But my friends need help. And I... AZAAD: Friends? Ha! We are cheetahs. We hunt alone. A cheetah does not have... friends. FULI: Well, I do. I have lots of friends. And one of them needs Tuliza. I know there's some under the tree on the mesa. But I'm lost. AZAAD: Hmph. FULI: Just show me how to get there. Please? AZAAD: Hmm. You seem to care very much for these friends. FULI: Well, yeah, I care. Friends help friends. That's what friends do. AZAAD: Even though you have friends, it is clear that you have the flame in your heart. AZAAD: The flame... of a cheetah! FULI: 'Scuse me, but... Huh? AZAAD: You shall have my help. But if only you can beat me in a race! FULI: A race? Hah. Okay. You're on. (ALL SQUAKING RAUCOUSLY) ONO: What's going on? What's all this... pink? BESHTE: It's a whole lotta flamingos. BUNGA: More flamingos than you could shake a snake at. ANGA: Makini. Keep Kion away from these... birds. MAKINI: Oh, yeah. Good idea, Anga! KION: What's going on? MAKINI: Shh. Nothing, Kion. Shwari. Just close your eyes. KION: Okay, but. MAKINI:! It's, it's all gonna be okay. Just think happy lion thoughts. KION: Happy lion thoughts? (SUUAKING CONTINUES) BESHTE: What are they doing here? Kion's not gonna able to relax with them around. ANGA: Yeah, But we have to keep him calm till Fuli comes back with the Tuliza. ONO: Leave this to me. I'll have a bird-to-bird chat with them. Excuse me! Flamingos? Pink birds! Might I have a word? GIRL FLAMINGO #1: Hey! Look at the cute little birdy! GIRL FLAMINGO #2 What? Aw! He's so cute! ONO: Uh, cute? (BOTH WOOP AND COO) ONO: So, uh... What brings you here? GIRL FLAMINGO #!: Well, duh! We're on migration. BOTH: Migration! Whoo-hoo! GIRL FLAMINGO #1: And every year, we stop here. At Flamingo Beach! BOTH: Flamingo Beach! BUNGA: Uh-uh! You mean the Great Bunga Sea. ONO: Listen. Any chance you could keep the noise level down a bit? GIRL FLAMINGO #2: Keep the noise level down? GIRL FLAMINGO #1: And ruin the best Flamingo dance party of the whole feathered year? ONO: (GASPS) Flamingo Dance Party! BUNGA: Flamingo Dance Party! BOTH: Flamingo Dance Party! FLAMINGOS: Whoo! (DANCE MUSIC PLAYS) Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, go! One leg up, one leg down Now it's time to move around, Flap those feathers, lots of pink Dance and dance, no need to think. Wing salute Point beak Head, flap Flap, repeat Wing salute Point beak Head, flap Flap, repeat Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, go! Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, go! Yeah, we're having lots of fun 'Cause we're on a migration Shrimp or algae? One of each Party hardy, Flamingo Beach Wing salute Point beak Head, flap Flap, repeat Wing salute Point beak Head, flap Flap, repeat Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, go! Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, go! Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, go! Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, flamingo Go, go, go! (FLAMINGOS CHEERINGS AND WHOOPING) BESHTE: You okay, Ono? ONO: I'll be fine. (FLAMINGOS WHOOPING) (KION GROANS) MAKINI: Don't pay any attention, Kion. It's all gonna be all right. ONO: Oh! But if these birds don't get tired of partying. It's just a matter of time before Kion loses his cool. AZAAD: Do you see that rock? Out there? FULI: I see it. AZAAD: We race to this rock. Along this path. Do you agree? FULI: Why don't we just race to the Tuliza? AZAAD: Ah! Clever girl. But you will never see the Tuliza unless you show me the fire in your heart. You must beat me in this race. FULI: That's exactly what I'm gonna do. AZAAD: Good. You show the fire already. But it is Azaad who shall win. FULI: Cheetahs don't talk. They run. AZAAD: As you wish. On your marks. Get set. Run! FULI: (PANTING) Huwezi! (LAUGHS) Not bad. No one back in the Pride Lands could give me a decent race. It's almost too bad you're gonna lose. AZAAD: (LAUGHS) You are fast. But this is the land of Azaad. And in the land of Azaad, even one as swift as you is destined to lose. Mibinamet! FULI: (PANTING) (CHORUS SINGING) FULI: Almost there. Woah! Ahh! AZAAD: You must watch your step! Mibinamet! (LAUGHS MOCKINGLY) Azaad is victorious. Not that there was ever any doubt. FULI: That wasn't fair! You knew the trail dropped off back there! AZZAD: Of course! This is my territory! Thank you for an enjoyable race. Too bad for your "friend." The fire in you're heart was not enough to lead you to victory. Alas. Now you will never find the Tuliza he needs. Oh. FULI: So race me again. Surely a cheetah with the "fire in his heaert" would not be afarid of another race. AZZAD: You challenge Azaad? FULI: I do. AZZAD: Very well. A rematch. But first let go of my tail. (DANCE MUSIC PLAYING) BESHTE: Quiet, please! ONO: Keep it down. (FLAMINGOS SQUAWKING MOCKINGLY) ANGA: (CAWING) GIRL FLAMINGO #2: Hey! Cool dnace! GIRL FLAMINGO #1 Yeah, way cool! ANGA: No, it's not a dance, it's... (BOTH IMITATE ANGA'S CAWING) GIRL FLAMINGO #2: Wooh! ANGA: Ugh! AZAAD: Now you shall see what true cheetah speed looks like. And then you will know how it feels to be... FULI: I'm kind of in a hurry. Mind keeping you're speech short this time? AZAAD: (LAUGHS) Yes. As you have said, "Cheetahs don't talk. They run" On your marks. Get set. Run! FULI Huwezi! AZAAD: Mibinamet! (CHORUS SINGING) AZAAD: She is too fast. She has the cheetah's fire. But Azaad cannot lose in his own territory. Must... Take... the shortcut! Mibinamet! (GRUNTS) Aah! FULI: Azaad? AZAAD: (GRUNTING) FULI: Azaad? Gotcha. AZAAD: Fuli? You have come back? FULI: Less talking. More climbing. (BOTH SIGH) AZAAD: Why? FULI: Why what? AZAAD: Why did you come back? FULI: Uh... You're welcome? AZAAD: Thank you. But still... you could have won the race. You could have beaten Azaad. FULI: Friends help friends. AZAAD: And Azaad has a friend now? FULI: First time for everything, I guess. (BOTH LAUGHING) AZAAD: You are a most remarkable cheetah, Fuli. Azaad would be very happy to have you as a friend. Now let us find the Tuliza that you need. Then we can take it to your friends, together. FULI: You're on! Want to make it a race? (DANCE MUSIC PLAYING) ONO: Beshte. All I can see are pink blurs. I'm guessing this means that we haven't managed to break up the Flamingo Dance Party. BESHTE: Affirmative. (FLAMINGOS WHOOPING) ANGA: (SIGHS) This is not going well. BUNGA: (SCREAMING) MAKINI: That's Bunga! ONO: Sounds like he's in trouble. BESHTE: We're coming, Little B! BUNGA: Woo-hoo! BESHTE: Are you okay? BUNGA: Yeah! This is Un-Bunga-liveable! ONO: Bunga! We're trying to stop the party! ANGA: Before Kion loses his cool? BUNGA: Oh, yeah. Right. Where is Kion, anyways? MAKINI: He's right here with me. At least he was. KION: (SNORING) FLAMINGO GIRL #1: Looks soft and cute! (GASPS) FLAMINGO GIRL #2: Oh, it's so furry! KION: (GRUNTS) FLAMINGO GIRL #2: (GASPS) It makes noises! Everybody, you gotta come try this! (FLAMINGOS SQUAWKING EXCITEDLY) KION: (YELPS) ONO: That doesn't sound good. ANGA: Come on! KION: Hey! Get away! Leave me alone! (THUNDER RUMBLING) BESHTE: Uh-oh! We're too late! MAKINI: Kion, calm down! ONO: Kion! No! KION: (GROWLS) That's enough! I'm warning you flamingos. Take off now, or I'll send you flying! FLAMINGO GIRL #1: Like, what? Send of flying? FLAMINGO GIRL #2: You can't fly. You don't even have wings. KION: (GROWLS) BESHTE: No, Kion! Don't roar! BUNGA: Easy, buddy! Calm down! MAKINI: The Tuliza's on it's way! ANGA: In fact, here it comes! Kion! Fuli's back. She's got the Tuliza! And... she's got a friend. BUNGA: A friend? You sure it's Fuli? ANGA: Fuli! We need that Tuliza! Now! MAKINI: Perfect timing! KION: (MOANS) (SIGHS) Thanks, Makini. FULI: Um... what's with the flamingos? BUNGA: What's with the cheetah? AZAAD: You may call me Azaad. And Fuli may call me her friend. BUNGA: Then you may call me Bunga! And you may call this the Great Bunga Sea! MAKINI: Feel better? KION: (EXHALES) A lot better. Sorry, flamingos I didn't mean to scare you. FLAMINGO GIRL #1: Oh, no worries. FLAMINGO GIRL #2: It's totally fine. MAKINI: There's enough tuliza here to last us for days! Thank you, Fuli. FULI: Thank you, Azaad. KION: We should get back on the path to the Tree of Life. Leave these flamingos in peace. (SQUAWKING HAPPILY) ANGA: If you want to call it peace. Coming, Fuli? FULI: Yeah. So I should go. With my friends. AZAAD: Yes. They are lucky to have a friend like you. And Azaad is lucky to have such a friend as well. It is my hope that one day, we will meet again. FULI: Yeah. That would be... nice. AZAAD: Until then... on your mark. FULI: Get set. BOTH: Run! AZAAD: Mibinamet! FULI: (SIGHS) Bye, Azaad. Category:Season Three Transcripts Category:Transcripts